


It's Always Been You

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is just something short and sweet (with a very brief side of angst) that I wrote based on this old Valentine's Dayinterviewfrom 2013. I found the video again recently, and then this happened.





	It's Always Been You

**_What is the number one quality you look for in a girl?_ **

Niall has always been a fan of eyes because they say a lot about a person. He isn't picky about color, he just likes nice eyes that he can get lost in when he's with someone he fancies. He loves the myriad of emotions that can be expressed just with a simple look, and it's always been something that has fascinated him.

**_Do you like my eyes, Niall?_ **

The sudden rush of panic he feels is crippling. It's not bad enough that it's Valentine's Day (Niall's least favorite day of the year, if he's honest) but Harry of all people just had to put him on the spot. Does Niall like Harry's eyes? Of course he does. How much of that information is he willing to share with his band mate? None at all, if he can help it. Still, it would be more awkward to not answer the question so he takes a deep breath and goes for it. His reply is on the tip of his tongue when Louis - sweet, darling Louis - saves him by pointing out that they can't even see Harry's eyes since he's wearing sunglasses. Just like that, the moment's over and Niall is off the hook. 

Until.

"There you are," Harry smiles as he steps onto the bus and takes a seat next to Niall in the lounge. The interviews are over, but there were swarms of fans around and the guys happily stopped to sign autographs. Niall finished up first, so he decided to hang out on the bus while he waited on the others. 

"Here I am," Niall agrees and scoots over to make room for Harry. He smells fresh, like the cold afternoon air and the mint gum he's always chewing.

"Mind if I hide out with you?" Harry asks and leans in to nudge Niall's shoulder. 

"Of course not," Niall grins and pulls Harry in for a one-armed hug. "Hungry? I think we might still have some pizza left from earlier."

"Nah, I'm good," Harry says and swings around so his legs are propped up on Niall's lap.

"Comfy?" Niall teases, but he rests his hands carefully on Harry's ankles to hold him steady.

"Very," Harry nods and gives Niall a lazy smile. "So, you never answered my question earlier," Harry continues and taps his foot against Niall's stomach.

Harry is always incredibly direct, which is one thing Niall usually appreciates a lot about him. Until now, anyway. 

"Which one?" Niall hasn't forgotten, but he really hoped that Harry had. No such luck of course.

"Do you like my eyes?" Harry asks, batting his eyelashes for added effect. 

"Yes," Niall replies honestly because what else can he do? If he says no, he risks hurting Harry's feelings, but saying yes is loaded with potential implications that Niall isn't ready to face yet. He would rather feel awkward than to ever make Harry feel bad, so he answers truthfully and hopes for the best.

"Are they the first thing you noticed about me?" 

Niall sighs. "No, because the first time I saw you was way before we actually met. You had just walked into the waiting room before the auditions, and I noticed you then." 

"What did you notice exactly?" 

"Your smile," Niall says and reaches over to poke a finger in one of Harry's dimples. 

"Yeah?" Harry blushes and swats Niall's hand way. "I noticed your laugh first. Liam had told you a joke, and I loved the way your laugh sounded."

"I sound ridiculous," Niall winces because he's always been a bit self-conscious about his laugh. 

"I thought it was lovely. _You're_ very lovely, Niall."

It's Niall's turn to blush. "Thanks, Haz. So are you."

"Thank you," Harry beams. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything," Niall grins and squeezes Harry's foot. 

"Zayn said that you used to have a crush on me. Is that true?"

"He...what? _When_?" Niall is in shock. Not that he's ever been subtle about his crush on Harry, but he's sure as hell has never told anyone. Zayn teased him about it a few times but Niall had never admitted to anything. 

"Is it true?" Harry repeats. He slides his feet off Niall's lap and moves closer until they're almost pressed together. 

"Does it matter?" Niall mumbles, looking down. This is absolutely _not_ happening. Not now. He's entirely unprepared, and his lungs burn like he can't enough air into them. 

"Of course it does," Harry says kindly and reaches out to brush his fingertips against Niall's cheek.

"Fine... _yes_ ," Niall keeps looking down because he's too embarrassed to meet Harry's eyes. He's also going to strangle Zayn later if he doesn't have a full-blown panic attack and pass out first. 

"You used to have a crush on me?" Harry asks, and Niall doesn't miss the heavy emphasis on the past tense.

Niall just nods. His mouth has gone dry, and his stomach is in knots. He knows Harry isn't teasing him, but he just really wants this conversation to be over. He needs to get away, but there's no other place to go right now. 

"Niall, look at me," Harry says softly. "Please," he tries again when Niall shakes his head. 

"Can't."

"Ni?" Harry is genuinely concerned now because it's not like Niall to ignore him like this. "I've upset you," Harry frowns and it's not a question. 

"Didn't." Niall shakes his head again. He's not saying much because he knows his voice will crack, and he doesn't need the added embarrassment. 

"Hey." Harry reaches out to brush the hair back from Niall's face. When Niall finally looks up, his eyes are wet and glassy. It's pitiful and Harry feels like a complete jackass because he would never ever upset or embarrass Niall intentionally. 

"Oh love, _please_ don't cry," Harry whispers and reaches out to hold Niall's face gently.

"I'm not," Niall protests, sniffing loudly. "I reckon it's just allergies or summat," he adds, while harshly rubbing at his eyes. He knows Harry can see right through the lie but he's got nothing else. 

"I'm _so_ sorry," Harry says and brushes his thumbs over Niall's cheeks when the tears finally start to spill. "I swear I didn't mean to upset you, I just... well I didn't really believe Zayn if I'm honest," he finishes, and pulls Niall into his arms so he can hold him tightly.

Niall goes easily and melts into Harry's touch. At the very least, Harry doesn't seem upset or disgusted by his admission, which is a relief. "Not your fault," Niall mumbles and buries his face against Harry's neck. 

"It is, though," Harry says quietly, and wraps his arms around Niall. "I really wouldn't have asked you about an old crush if I knew it would upset you like this," he continues, before pressing soothing kisses against Niall's hair.

Niall's head snaps up at that. "Not _old_ , Haz. I still..." he trails off as their eyes meet. 

"Still?" Harry repeats, dumbfounded. He thought surely whatever Niall had felt once upon a time was long over by now. Harry's had his own share of fleeting crushes over the years too, but it's never been anything like what he feels for the boy cradled in his arms.

Niall nods solemnly, but he holds their eye contact. "It's always been you, Harry. Just you."

"Can I try something?" Harry asks, giving Niall a hopeful smile.

Niall takes a deep, steadying breath and nods. "Sure."

He's absolutely not expecting the soft press of Harry's lips against his own, but it's not unwelcome. He blinks, once...twice...and Harry's mouth is still on his, so finally, Niall starts to kiss back. Cautiously at first, but then he's opening up for Harry as their tongues slide together. It's everything he imagined their first kiss to be, except it's no longer an unattainable fantasy. It's real, _Harry_ is real and whimpering softly against Niall's mouth before changing up the angle and kissing him harder.

It's several minutes later before they come up for air, and Harry leans in to press their foreheads together. "It's always been you too, Ni. I just never thought you might feel the same. I mean, we're mates and we work together so I just never thought - "

He's cut off by Niall kissing him again, a little more roughly this time as he reaches out to fist his hands in Harry's starchy white shirt. "You're bloody ridiculous," Niall laughs between kisses and slides himself onto Harry's lap. He's dizzy with a mixture of relief and happiness as Harry holds him close. 

"I can't argue with that," Harry grins and kisses Niall once more, soft and slow before he pulls back and grazes his thumb over Niall's bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I freaked out," Niall says when Harry pulls back. "I just really like you, and I didn't want to complicate things between us." He takes Harry's hands into his own and holds them gently.

"I get that," Harry nods, "but you had every right to be upset. I still shouldn't have pressured you into talking about something you weren't ready to, though. Forgive me?" He asks sweetly and brings their joined hands up to his mouth to kiss Niall's knuckles.

"On one condition," Niall says, smiling brightly.

"Anything," Harry nods, and wraps his arms around Niall's neck.

"Will you be my Valentine?" It's cheesy, Niall realizes, but he's never had a real Valentine before. He's always been single when the day rolled around, so it's just never been something he's actively celebrated. 

Harry's smile is so wide, it's nearly blinding. " _Yes_ ," he whispers against Niall's mouth as he pulls him closer and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Niall's fluffy hair. "Only yours," he adds and kisses him until they're both a breathless, panting mess. 

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**. :D


End file.
